


Just a Little Hazy

by dragonspell



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonspell/pseuds/dragonspell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec knows <i>what</i> he's doing, he's just not exactly sure <i>why</i>...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Hazy

I don’t know what exactly I’m doing here. Well, no. I know _what_ I’m doing here, I just don’t know _why_. See, the “what” is kind of easy, because that’s kissing Logan on his bed. He’s not half-bad at it and I’m, of course, phenomenal (what else is hours of “technique training” good for, after all), so it’s really not the what that’s bothering me. It’s that pesky little “why?”

The last thing I can clearly remember is downing a shot at Crash. After that, it kind of gets a little hazy and if I didn’t know for a fact that Jason wouldn’t dare spike my drink, I’d be more than a little suspicious. But somehow, I just know it wasn’t him. After that, I think I remembering _hugging_ Logan, but again, I’m not really sure why. I do know, though, that it felt kind of nice and I hadn’t really wanted to let go. I also think I might have run away but my pride is insisting it was less retreating and more leaving a boring bar. Right?

Logan, though, man… Just wow. Wow. Who knew that with all the teasing and the awkward side-stepping he and Max do around each other, that he’d be this damn good? At the thought of Max, I start to get a little uncomfortable, a little bit of something scarily like guilt banding around my chest but it goes away rather fast. I’m not sure why, but I think it might have something to do with the hand that Logan’s currently sneaking up my thigh.

He’d started off all sweet and non-threatening like I just might bolt on him or some such. Somebody really needed to tell him I haven’t exactly been a blushing virgin for a very long time. After awhile, though, he started to get into it and I’ve got to admit, I’m a little impressed. Little Alec is, after all, standing tall and saluting at this point, so yeah, maybe Logan’s got a little something to him.

After he’d held my face and kissed me so sweetly I could have sworn I tasted sugar, he’s been steadily working himself up and fucked if I’m not eating it up with a spoon over here. So now, yeah, there’s that hand slowly, shyly sliding its way along my inner leg. He pauses before he gets any where good, though, just stopping entirely, though by the tightening of his other hand in my hair and the desperate thrust of his tongue in my mouth, I can tell he really doesn’t want to. And wow, but Logan’s got nice, soft lips. I’m not Max, though, not even close, so I don’t let that formerly wandering hand just stop. I grab a hold of it and drag it up to where we both want it.

“Oh God…” Logan whispers against my lips before plunging in deeper into my mouth. His hand’s no longer shy, either, cupping me and stroking me through my jeans.

I don’t even bother to _try_ to bite back my whine as I arch my hips into him. Yeah… “So good…” I tell him, my own hands hurrying to push up his shirt. The sooner we’re both naked, the sooner we can get going with the main event. I’m not even sure what that _is_ , but I know it’s going to be good.

So yeah. I know _what_ I’m doing with Max’s not-quite boyfriend but I don’t think I’ll ever know why. I just decide it really doesn’t matter when Logan manages to unzip my jeans completely one-handed and pulls out my dick.

“Fuck…” I breathe, pulling away long enough to bite my lip. Fucking feels good. He strokes lightly up the shaft and feathers over the head, before just curling his fingers around me and going to town. “ _Fuck_.” Should have known just how good Logan would be at handjobs. He’s been dating _Max_ , after all.

He pushes me down and for once, I go willingly, just as long as he keeps up that nice rhythm. I manage to pull my shirt off and in reward, he kisses me again—a quick swirl of his tongue inside my mouth before he backs off to suck at my lower lip. Just about enough to make me find religion, man.

Then he’s kissing down my throat, tongue lolling out in teasing little licks, and skating across my chest. He stops for a minute at my nipples, giving each one equal attention as he sucks on them until my back’s arching in surrender. He voices this feral little growl that sends a shiver down my spine and bares his teeth, just scraping them against my skin. I whimper helplessly because, yeah, fuck, whatever he wants. Then he’s nipping down my stomach until he finally, _finally_ reaches my cock.

With a quick lick over the head, he pops it into his mouth and I think I can be forgiven if my world whites out a little. Fucking _talented_. He works me with his lips and with tongue and with his whole damn _throat_ and it’s all I can do not to just beg for mercy. Not like my hips aren’t mutely begging already. They’re rising each time he pulls up because my dick doesn’t want to leave that wet heat. He grips my hips to hold me still and, immobilized, I throw an arm over my eyes and just let myself go.

“Yeah, fuck yeah, just like that. Fuck! So good… So hot.” I babble on and it really doesn’t matter what I’m saying, just that my mouth is given something to do. I don’t even think I’m making sense at this point, but I don’t think Logan cares.

I feel it when he slides a finger into his mouth alongside my cock and I just know what’s coming next. I shudder with anticipation because yes please? So when he presses that slicked up digit to my asshole, I’m relaxed and more than ready for him. He pushes inside and I eagerly wiggle down onto his finger. He keeps his mouth sucking on my dick as he twists inside me. I moan brokenly as he touches my prostate and all it takes is him doing it again and I’m coming into his mouth. I just lose it, shaking and shuddering and telling him “Yes, yes, fuck yes…” in breathy, girly little gasps.

He swallows it right down, making sure he catches it all and not only is that rare, but I’m kind of touched, too. I finally wring myself out and collapse boneless against the bed with a deep, relieved sigh. “Mmm…” I say and he rubs circles on my inner thigh.

It’s only fair, I figure, to return the favor. I crook a finger in his direction, not bothering to look at him as I tell me to “C’mere.” He hesitates but only slightly before he’s crawling up my body. I coax him into looming above me and I can just feel him staring at me but I grin and, with a heave of my muscles, flip him over onto his back. Logan goes with a rather undignified squawk, but I figure I’ll let him keep his cool points this time.

I grin and kiss my way down his body the same way he’d done to me except with less teeth because I’m feeling rather mellow and content at the moment. He’s a trembling wreck, though, by the time I hit his dick so I decide not to tease like I’d been planning and just swallow him whole.

His hips strain as he fights against his own instincts to thrust. I can feel his twitching muscles as I lightly touch his thighs and I chuckle. He’s keeping his hands safely fisted into the bedspread but that’s just not going to work for me. I reach out and grab one, dragging it over despite his confused murmur to push it into my hair. Logan, thankfully, has always been a quick study and knows what I’m getting at. His hand tenses in my hair, gripping it and pulling just slightly.

I moan my approval and push my hands under his ass to press him upwards, convincing him to thrust. He doesn’t have to hold back with me. I’m not going to break.

He gives a valiant effort at trying to resist but eventually he can’t ignore the fact that I want him to do it almost as much as he does and so gives up. I nearly choke as he slams into me, shoving his cock down my throat but I recover and take it in stride. Fuck but it’s hot. My dick twitches weakly between my legs even though we’re both aware there’s no chance in Hell of me getting it up again that quickly.

A little bit of fucking my face and Logan is coming with a grunt, gripping my hair as I suck him all the way down. His dick pulses in my mouth and thick spurts of come go down my throat. His dick twitches a few more times even after he’s run dry and I contentedly ride them out. When he’s done, I pull off and give his dick a little kiss before he pulls me up to meet his mouth. We lick the taste of ourselves out of each others' mouth in lazy swirls of our tongues.

It makes me moan and tremble for reasons I'm not too sure on and am pretty sure I probably don't want to think about.

Like emerging from a fog, though, I stumble back into the idea that while I know _what_ I’m doing, I have no idea _why_ and, from the look Logan’s giving me, he really doesn’t have a clue either. His brow is wrinkled, a dip between his eyes and he frowns at me, puzzled. I shake my head back as ‘I don’t know, man’, shrug, and push myself off the bed. I'm not freaked out or anything but for some reason I know it's time to leave. He watches me silently as I zip up my jeans and pull my shirt back on.

We don’t say goodbye, we don’t even say good fuck. I just turn and walk out of the room because I really don’t remember my reason for being there. I walk out into Logan’s apartment, wondering why I’m even here or really what I think I’m doing.

There’s a girl sitting in Logan’s apartment, which really isn’t anything new, except it isn’t Asha and it certainly isn’t Max. After fumbling awhile for a name, ‘Mia’ finally comes to me and I remember that I actually work with her. She’s a dispatcher.

“Did you boys have fun?” she asks brightly and I nod because yeah, I’d had fun. Doing what exactly, I can't quite remember but I _think_ it was fun. It must be if Mia thinks so. “That’s good,” she says. “It’s good to relieve the stress sometimes, don’t you think? Otherwise it just gets so bottled up inside!” I nod vaguely and her smile grows bigger. “So, Alec, now that you’re done, maybe you should think about going home and resting up, hmm? You wouldn’t want to be late for work tomorrow!”

I nod again. “Yeah, I think I will,” I say with an answering grin. “That’s a great idea.” And so I walk out of Logan’s apartment and head down the street, whistling. I don’t know why I’m whistling, I just am. Go figure.

I’m passing the corner bakery when I’m starting to wonder what I did tonight. I really don’t remember anything past downing a drink back at Crash… My body is humming pleasantly, though, so whatever I’ve been doing, must have been good, so I just shrug and continue walking home.

For some reason, I feel like resting up tonight. I’m not sure why, exactly, because I don’t really rest but it just sounds like a good idea.  



End file.
